Lesbians Are Not Ew
by Normal-is-boring77
Summary: Santana just wanted to be lazy today. Cue Quinn and her need to be productive. Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of it. Santana doesn't think so. Quinntana. One-shot.


This is my first one-shot and first upload on this site. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time.

This takes place a little after the "I Do" episode. It was inspired by this cute post I saw on tumblr about how a girl and her friend were in a store and two other girls said something offensive to lesbians and her friend kissed her in front of them. Enjoy! :)

* * *

All Santana wanted to do today was chill on the couch in her underwear while lady face and the hobbit prance around at NYADA all day. Living with those two divas already put a strain on her temper so when she has a chance at peace, she will take it and bitch out anyone who tries to rob her of the precious time away from them.

Sure they weren't bad all the time but there are only so many show tunes a person can take.

And now that she finally has her alone time, she plans on putting it to good use with a Pretty Little Liars (Britt got her hooked) marathon and a batch of her Mama's homemade tostadas she learned the recipe for.

No _way_ was she moving from her spot today. Screw productiveness.

Which is why you can imagine her annoyance when, not even an hour into her perfect day, an insistent knocking started up at the door.

Santana groaned but didn't divert her attention from the TV. If she didn't get up they would leave-

"I know you're there Santana, I can smell your mom's cooking!"

_Oh god. _

There's only one person with enough guts to boss her around and now she definitely wasn't getting up.

She wasn't scared of the blonde but opening that door could lead to many unpredictable outcomes. And most likely not the good kind.

"Santana get off your ass and open the door!"

She cursed and paused the TV. "Alright, alright calm your tits Blondie," she mumbled.

"I heard that," she was greeted with after letting Quinn in.

Santana just grunted and trudged back to the couch. If Quinn was expecting a warm welcome she was surely mistaking. You don't mess with Santana Lopez's day off and think you'll get a big hug in return. And it's not like she hasn't seen Quinn in forever. Just two weeks ago at Mr. Shue's disaster of a wedding they were catching up.

Santana smirked at that thought. _Yeah, catching up with each other's tongues._

"So, what brings you to the Big Apple, Q?" Santana patted the spot next to her for the blonde and relaxed into the cushions again.

"I felt like visiting before the second semester starts up," she said, "Also, nice cat woman boxers."

Santana tugged at the undergarment and glared when Quinn helped herself to the Latina's food.

"We'll I wasn't expecting any unwanted visitors." If she's being completely honest with herself though, Quinn isn't exactly unwanted. Ever since that night at the wedding, her thoughts have been straying to her friend in a less than platonic way.

"I tried calling but you never picked up," she shrugged and raised a questioning eyebrow at the slightly guilty looking brunette.

Maybe she had been avoiding Quinn a little. But when you suddenly hook up with one of your oldest friends, things can get confusing. Like, _holy-shit-we-totally-fucked-and-now-I-don't-know-w here-we-stand _confusing. They had established that it was a one time thing (which later that night also turned into a two time thing, then a three time thing...) but Santana still wasn't sure how this would affect their friendship. It was already pretty shaky to begin with, what with their complex past and all, but to add a one night stand into the mix just made things even more complicating. Although by the looks of Quinn, Santana seemed to be the only one over thinking it.

She had anticipated a gay panic then a few solid weeks of avoidance at least. That apparently isn't the case.

Quinn is acting as blasé as ever. She's very calm and collected while waiting for Santana's response on her obvious ignoring of the blonde over the past two weeks.

She tries not to stutter out her next words, "I thought you might've needed some time to think." Of course her quick wit fails her now.

Santana mentally face palms herself. When is she ever considerate of other people's feelings? The only reason she hasn't called Quinn back is because of her own cowardice. And apparently the blonde picks up on this because a slight smirk slides up her face and she asks, "What exactly am I supposed to be thinking about?"

Santana narrows her eyes. She will not be played.

"Oh, I dunno, my head between your legs while you practically rip my hair out?"

Quinn has the decency to blush. "Ugh, you're so vulgar. Why do I put up with you?"

Santana smiles impishly and states, "Cause I'm great in bed."

Quinn laughs and just like that, Santana's doubts fly out the window.

~o0o~

Despite Santana's plans to couch potato it up, Quinn is persistent on getting out and being productive.

Goddamn Yale determination.

After many attempts, Quinn finally managed to drag Santana into a book store. Literally. The Latina tried clinging onto a passing police horse just to escape.

Yeah, books aren't really her thing.

But it is for Quinn so Santana is bearing it for her. There better be a reward in it for her later though because this shit will not fly. The blonde hasn't even been there a day and she's already bossing Santana around.

So to pass the time, Santana is banging her head on a nearby shelf.

"Would you stop? You're thick skull is going to dent the bindings."

See? Bossy as fuck.

But her forehead is starting to throb so she pulls back from the shelf and sighs loudly.

"I'm stopping because my head hurts not because you told me too."

Quinn just rolls her eyes and goes back to skimming the shelves for a book.

Seeing as her blonde counterpart's attention will not be on her anytime soon, Santana decides to flip through a rack of posters next to her. Maybe she'll find some Hooters poster to hang in Kurt's room and give him nightmares.

So far all she's seen is cartoony shit and adorable - _ahem_ - sickening kittens. She perked up however when a poster of _The L Word _breezed by and she paused to admire it for a moment. Hey, she was a legit lesbian so this show was like her bible. Especially when the cover showcased a group of naked woman all posing over each other. To Santana it oozed awesomeness.

The two girls behind her didn't think the same thing.

"EWW! _LESBIANS!_"

The shriek made Santana flinch. The girls weren't referring to her obviously, but it caught her off guard and made her heart pick up slightly in apprehension. Even though she was out and proud, there were still moments of panic over what someone would do if they found out she's gay.

She wanted to avoid conflict this time cause it's not like she'd ever see these chicks again, so Santana decided to brush the comment off and walk away.

Quinn had other ideas.

She of course heard the yell and immediately looked over at her friend. Upon seeing a slightly dejected look on her face, the blonde made a quick decision.

"Hey!" She directed this at the two girls and they whipped their heads towards Quinn.

Without another word, Quinn marched over to Santana, grabbed her face roughly and pulled the Latina in for a fierce kiss.

Santana was confused. One moment she was planning on being the bigger person and the next Quinn was yelling and shoving her tongue down her throat.

It brought back flashbacks of that night in the hotel but she shook those off and tried to clue into the present.

Okay, one: Quinn was kissing her.

Two: _Quinn was kissing her_.

Three: _**Holy shit**_.

Santana finally reacted and clutched at Quinn's hips while eagerly responding to the kiss. If this was just for show and proving something to those assholes then she was gonna give a damn good show.

She felt the blonde's tongue running along the roof of her mouth and couldn't suppress a shiver. Her hands gripped tighter at the slim waist and pulled Quinn more against her body. She needed to feel Quinn close to her.

Her own tongue battled for dominance against Quinn's but the blonde was putting up a good fight. It didn't bother her too much because an aggressive Quinn was a _hot_ Quinn. Not that she wasn't already always hot.

Because, _damn_, she was.

Quinn's hands migrated around the brunette's neck and she tilted her head more to the side. The angle change sent chills down her body when their mouths somehow fused closer together. Santana could already feel a pulse in her core from kissing Quinn like this.

She upped her game and slid her hands up the blonde's stomach and scratched at the fabric covering those delicious abs. A low moan snuck its way up Quinn's throat and that only made Santana throb more.

A nagging thought reminded her that they were still in public and Santana knew that if they didn't stop soon, she would snap and take the blonde against these books.

Slowly her mind regained control and she pulled away from Quinn with great effort. The blonde was panting and her normally light hazel eyes were darkened and the golden flecks stood out more than usual. Santana knew hers were probably just as dark.

She couldn't look away from Quinn if she tried. The blonde put her in a haze of want that was impossible to break out of. The quick rise and fall of her chest along with red swollen lips was hypnotizing to say the least.

Quinn was also in a state of reverie. When she acted on her snap decision she didn't expect to get this much of a reaction out of herself. Of course she was attracted to Santana - _who isn't? _- but she thought she would control her urges better. Especially in front of an audience.

Speaking of, Quinn turned her attention to the two girls still standing there. Only this time they were gaping like fish and their eyes were wide enough to pop out of their sockets.

Quinn fixed them with a mocking smirk and signature eyebrow raise. "What? You've never seen two _lesbians_ before?"

That seemed to snap Santana out of her trance because she laughed loudly. "Not your best comeback, Q."

Quinn smiled at her and said, "Shut up. My mind was a little distracted."

"A little? Come on, I _know_ I'm better than that," she teased.

Quinn shook her head and slid her arms down Santana's body. She grabbed one of her hands and stated leading them out of the store. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

Santana followed and quickly tried to process the recent events. When the pair started walking back to her apartment, she spoke up. "So you're a lesbian now?" She smirked.

Quinn scoffed in amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, duh, that's why I asked."

She looked over at Santana and bit her lip. Then she leaned in and whispered huskily, "How about we get back to your place and I'll show you?"

All in all, _very_ productive day.

* * *

I done good? Yes? No? Feedback would be awesome seeing as this is my first upload. And I wanna know if my stuff is any good. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this and perhaps reviews. Pretty please with Hemo on top?


End file.
